The failed Jester of UA
by Mewtwo is awesome
Summary: James Jay, but everyone Calls him Mr.J Is a reporter at the Daily Globe in Musutafu, his job after failing the UA Hero program, But at night he is a Vigilante, The Clown of Fighting crime The Jester
1. Chapter 1 The Joke begins

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoy my endeavor (pun intended) in creating a MH story**

I walked down the back alleys of Musutafu, I hear a muffled cry for help coming up from up a head, I Straiten out my Purple Suit and straiten my Green tie. "Time to go to work"

I Walk farther down the Alley and Find twin girls using plastic controlling quirks to attack a young boy, I chuckle my brown fair turning Green and the air growing solid in front of the twins.

"What the heck" They say at the same time. "Leave the kid alone" I call out in my raspy yet gravely voice, which was eerily Gleeful. "Come now, Ladies lets have some fun"

"It's the Jester, We'll get a lot of money for Icing him" One of the twins said. "Bringing it." I say laughing.

Shards of plastic flew at me only to be stopped by a wall of solid Oxygen, I slide my hand forward sending a wave of Gas at the twins from the canisters on my wrists.

The twins start laughing uncontrollably, their faces twisting in strange grins, not unlike my own, they fall to the ground unconscious or dead I don't really care.

"You okay Punny" I ask the boy, laughing at my own Joke. "Im fine, thanks for the help." The boy says running off, I follow at a safe distance.

I see him run into the waiting arms of a young woman, She holds him close, before looking up at me, I grin and walk off, My slightly crazy laughter bouncing off the sides of the Alley.

 _The next morning_

I Wake up in my bed, get dress and turn on the news.

"We found the unconscious bodies of the Shiv Sisters in the Alley Behind the book shop The Tome Library." The news casters said "They are now being held on the Raft."

"In other news a string of robberies have been plaguing our fair city, all crime scenes have had one thing in common A owl claw made of metal."

"Interesting." I say "Found my next target"

"This just in, it seams the Jester has struck again, his unique sense of Justice has saved a young boy from being killed, 'He was awesome, he handled the two jerks like they where nothing.' the boy said. 'I hope I can be like him when I Master my quirk.'" I turn off the news and Smile sadly

"No Kid you really don't"

Just then the phone rings, I pick it up. "Mr. J Speaking"

"James get your rear end down to the Daily Globe." My boss Jonah White yells.

"On my way sir, And I have photos and a story already written." I reply running out the door.

 **Well thats all for now**

 **and remember as a great man once said EXCELSIOR**

 **M.I.A out**


	2. Chapter 2 Behind every joke

I run into the building of the Daily Globe, hurrying into Jonah White's office. "James, Good work with your story on the Rise of the newest symbol of peace" Jonah said, his office as clean as it always was.

"And the Photos where as good as always" He continued. "I still don't understand how you get such good aerial shots"

"Trade secret" I Said as I took the check Jonah offered me. "Maybe I'll tell you some day"

"Well See you around, I have a paper to run" Jonah said, I nod and walk out, heading back to my house, planing to get some down time before I go back to work.

When I get home I close the door behind me and head into my living room, where a massive table is set up, a model version of the world war two D-day landings was set up.

I Quickly get to work touching it up as I start to prepare some curry for myself. 'hopefully it will be a quite night'

After I finish my meal I throw on my green suit and and wrist canisters, I then open My gun locker pulling out two of my hand guns, quickly sliding them into their holsters and placing extra clips into my pockets

Line break

I have been riding around the back alley of the city on my motorbike for about two hours, luckily it seems to be quite tonight, though just as this thought enters my mind, the wall in front of me explodes outward nearly wrecking my Bike.

"Your gonna pay for that Bakugou." A voice said as Lord explosion murder walked through the hole in the wall. "Oh shut it" Bakugou said pulling a masked man to his feet.

"Yeah, how so?" Bakugou said, his hands sparking, completely unaware of another man approaching him from behind, a metal bat in hand.

"Bakugou watch out." I shout, firing a few rounds into the man behind him, the man falls dead to the ground.

"Brother!" the first man yells seeing what happened.

"Who did that" Bakugou yelled using his quirk to light up the alley.

"Hello there" I said tipping my hat. "Nice to meet you"

Bakugou knocked the second man out before turning to me. "You're gonna pay for that" He said firing a blast off at me

I flip over his attack and roll to the side holstering my gun putting an air wall between me and him, though he was quickly breaking it down.

"Well I will be going now" I said landing on my Bike and speeding off, I heard Kacchan cursing and Calling in my activities, luckily I made it back to my house before anyone tracked me down. "Well shoot there goes my night" I said Hanging up my coat

I turn my tv onto the news and boot up my laptop, looking through current events, there was nothing of interest at first till the news reported a villain with a smoke based quirk, who had robbed a bank and was still at large.

"I wounder if that's him or not" I thought aloud, pulling a small canister from my pocket and taking a puff of the gas contained with in. "Either way I'll get him."

I grabbed my cell and dialed an old contact of mine "can you get me any info on the bank robber from this afternoon" I asked as the person answered. "you'll have it ready by tomorrow afternoon thanks"

I was up early the next morning, I made my favorite breakfast item, cinnamon rolls, eating them as I booted up an older gaming console and started playing one of my favorite games, Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2, I whipped the com a few times before switching to my Next gen console and playing smash bros for awhile online, wining more often then losing.

I looked at the clock it was almost noon, so I turned the game off and started cleaning my house, not long after there was a knock on my door.

"Coming" I called making my way to the door, when I opened it an white haired man, dressed in a black suit, with a scar crossing his left eye stepped into the entry way.

"I see you haven't changed much since I last saw you lad." The man said, shaking the hand I offered as I closed the door with the other. "Yeah, its good to see you Blade" I said

"Well lets get to business." Blade said, pulling a folder out of his jacket and handing it to me. "This is everything I could get on the robber"

"Thanks, I'll look over it." I said handing him a stack of dollar bills. "The price of twelve grand as usual"

"I'll be going now, But Jay if you ever want a match I'll be at the old Gym down town" Blade said leaving my apartment. I chuckle 'Maybe I'll go after i patrol the city'

I cracked open the file and started reading, the robber seems to use a metal based quirk, 'so it isn't who I first though it was' I thought 'Well no matter I will track him down'

I moved to my kitchen and reamoved the false bottom of the knife drawer to reveal the stash of the qurik boosting drug Trigger with in 'Im gonna need this if I want the stop this guy'

I slip a vile of the drug into to pocket of my suit before returning to the file and closing it. 'it's going to be a long night'

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Stay sfe everyone, MIA out**


End file.
